wesnothfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Scenario 5B
Game play is on Hard Difficulty - Ver 1.9.7 Total move = 24 Starting gold = 0 (Given 100 by Delurin, a Loyal Outlaw that joint your armies) Objective = Resist until end of turn Secondary Objective = Killed all enemies (special bonus) Defeat = Konrad died Early Finished Bonus = No early finish bonus & no carry forward Konrad will be needed to start a fresh in this scenario, everything must be newly recruits (except the Merman Fighters, Mermaid Initiate and Merman Hunter and any other Merfolks which joint you earlier then this scenario can be recalled) and on top of that Konrad is only able to recruits new type of units such as Footpad, Poacher and Thug with also a Loyal Outlaw namely Delurin who is offering Konrad with his aid with 100 gold as well as himself in returned he seek Konrad assistance to help him destroyed the Undead leader. And this scenario also, is the 1st scenario that Konrad need to fight within the fog of war, where sight are limited only to your units max movement hexa. With only 100 gold, Konrad can't recruits/recalls much units, but luckily recruiting those new type of units are at low cost i.e. 13 gold for Thug which are good in melee but no range, and 14 gold for Footpad & Poacher which has both melee and range, of which Footpad has slightly better in melee then Poacher but lower then Thug and Poacher has better in term of range attack but lack in melee. In this scenario, Konrad will initially started with Delurin and 2 Merfolk random by the system which tend to said that those 2 Merfolk are the one who rescued Konrad upon his ship being wrecked. As this is a Island map, which there a large portion of hexa are actually the sea, recalling 2 more Merman Fighter or others type Merfolk are a good tactic. For my 1st recruits/recalls, I recalled a Merman Fighter who has the Storm Trident and a Mermaid Initiate for the sea and since this map are dealing with Undead magical attack are important. For land units, I recruited a Thug and a Poacher to have a maximum melee damage dealer as well as maximum range damage dealer. Then move Konrad to capture the village to the North of your keep, move the upper initial Merfolk to the village far North to a small Island (but you cant reach it in the 1st move), the lower initial Merfolk to captured the village at the lower part of the main Island which at the coastline and for Delurin to captured the village to his East from his initial hexa. On the 2nd move, Konrad will tell you there are temples in the middle of the main Island, and curious about what inside it. Move your upper initial Merman Fighter to captured the village (the one that you not manage to captured during the 1st move) and the Merman Fighter who is having the Storm Trident to the North toward the village located at the upper side of the main Island coastline, the Mermaid Initiate to captured the village just West to your keep, and move out the others units into the main Island. For Delurin send him to captured the village Southwest of him, and for the lower initial Merman Fighter go further down to captured the village at the bottom right of the map. Return Konrad to the keep and recruits another Thug for another maximum melee damage and a Footpad who can be a support with either melee and range for your armies. For the last recruits/recalls, just move the newly recruits Footpad to captured the village South of your keep and the newly recruits Thug across the river. Then recruit another Poacher for additional range attack power and this should be your last recruit unit due to the amount of gold you have is not enough for further recruits as well as turn limit are limited. Move Konrad out to the main Island as well. The South Merman Fighter keep on his duty to captured the villages to the South over the small Island until the volcano Island then to the main Island villages to the West (beware of any Undead that lurking deep under the sea, as those Undead walking under the sea are submerged until you meet them face to face, which is very hard to find, and giving you a hard time to find them before they fang you from behind). For those 3 Merfolk to the North, move them toward the village (located at the upper side of the main Island coastline) but do not captured it and stay away from the land but within the shallow water or coastal reef which give your Merfolk the best 60% and 70% for defence rate, by doing this, you will able to lure 2 of the Ghost who are guarding the vicinity into the sea and attack the Merfolk in Dusk which still no one are benefiting in time penalty/gain, though the Ghost did not suffer any defence penalty while on the sea but atleast your Merfolk benefit on theirs gain in the sea. In your 4th move, use the Merman Fighter who has the Storm Trident to kill the Ghost as the Ghost has only about 18 HP, killing it during the Dusk should be easy. Then the other 2 Merfolk jointly attack the another Ghost, the main group of units together with Konrad should move in group (move together) toward the middle of the main Island. Move Delurin to the most bottom temple of the 3 temples, as Moremirmu a White Mage who is exorcising the Undead on the Island rest within the temple, and he will joining you in this scenario to fight the Undead (permanently or temporary depends on your current outcome of this scenario), on the time Moremirmu joined, he can move to killed a Ghost just in the village next to him. From now on, try to regroup Moremirmu and Delurin with Konrad and his armies within the middle of the Island and killed any enemies units that you can see. And for the Merfolk give your best to make killing blow with the Merman Fighter who with the Storm Trident and also Mermaid Initiate as you need to level both of them up to Merman Warrior and Mermaid Priestess to deal with the enemies leader to the Northwest. For Konrad and his armies in the middle of the Island, beware with the Chocobone which has nasty charge attack 9-2 become 18-2 which is deadly to your low level units. Try your best to meet it at flat or sand hexa which the Chocobone only has 40% and 30% defence valued. Of which, the best unit of your to take on them is your Foodpad which is having 70% in the forest and 60% on flat and having a moderate counterattack of 4-2 and stand beside Konrad for a better Leadership 7-2 add charging counterattack being double it will be at a good 14-2 against a Chocobone which has about 45 hp with your merely 30 HP Footpad but due to defence %, it can dodge quite well for 30% in defence differences. And if you can able to make the attack and counterattack within day time is much better though both your units and enemies units are all Chaotic but the 18-2 for Chocobone in night will be greater in damage for 25% (22-2) of which your low level unit cant able to withstand the damage due to low HP though you can also having 17-2 for your Footpad beside Konrad. But still not worth it of losing too much of your units HP due to far away village to heal back their HP as well as only Moremirmu who is able to heal units but he is too engaged in battle on his own, he is the only best damage dealer you have on land anyway in this scenario. Continue move your Merfolk on the North toward the enemy keep and captured the villages left and right from the enemy keep for healing as well as luring the enemies units to attack them (use the Merman Fighter who with the Storm Trident and also Mermaid Initiate) don't too worry as both of them are nearly to be level up, hence, it like having 2 life each to deal with the Northwest enemy leader and his armies. Konrad and his main force are still need to defence themselve from the enemies units which send by the enemy leader to the Southwest, he has many gold to recruits as compare to the Northwest enemy leader. Waiting for daylight for your Merman Fighter who with the Storm Trident and Mermaid Initiate (of which your Mermaid Initiate should be already level up into Mermaid Priestess) move them for a kill to the Northwest enemy leader, with Mermaid Priestess having a good 10-4 damage over him and 23-2 Storm Trident from your Merman Fighter can easily kill him and give your Merman Fighter enough exp to level up into Merman Warrior. Once done, charge downward to the Southwest enemy leader as support. (Exceptional) For me, and this may not happen to other due to AI recruits randomly, there is a Chocobone submerged in the sea to the South and trying to go behind my unit defence line to recaptured the villages of mine and will attack my units from behind. So, I have no choice but to reload 2 move before and replay again and also separate my units into 3 parts Moremirmu with a Thug and a Poacher to deal with the Southwest enemies units coming out from the enemy keep, Delurin with a Footpad to deal with a minor left over enemies unit on the upper middle of the Island, as for Konrad having a Thug and a Poacher moving back toward to my own keep to killed the submerged Chocobone by way of luring it to attack my unit on land. And also forcing my Merman Fighter in the South to recaptured any village being capture by that Chocobone. After killing that Chocobone, I move Konrad to rejoin Delurin and when into the most North temple and deal with the Revenant name Xakae and 3 Soulless within the temple. (If this do not happen to you during your game play, you can concentrate your armies on destroying the Revenant and the 3 Soulless and after then charge down to the Southwest enemy leader) Hint : When fighting with the Southwest enemies, use the terrain to your favour, as the enemies are careless and like to go into the sea or the mud, hence fight them on the land vs sea/mud. Hint : By killing both enemies leader, the special bonus is Moremirmu will join your armies permenantly, or else he will say good bye with you when you win this scenario and only will come back as a support NPC together with some other NPC unit in scenario 9 and vanished forever after then. Hope the above help your way for the Hard Difficulty. (Back to Heir to the Throne)--Balcon28 08:12, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Gameplay